


Adam's New Computer

by cecilchu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clippy returns, F/M, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, Other, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Safeword Negotiation, Top robot, kink implications, paddles, that paper is never getting done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilchu/pseuds/cecilchu
Summary: There's a new line of computers out and they've got quite the big surprise feature.





	Adam's New Computer

_I’ve finally gotten that awesome new computer everyone’s been talking about! Now I can finally see why everyone seems to be keeping something secret about them. They better not secretly be $1500 pieces of shit._ Adam thought on his way back to his apartment with one of the brand new VL laptops that had come out a few months ago.  Once he got inside, he set the box on his desk and immediately started unboxing the technology.

“Alright...laptop, power cord….oh it comes with a case. Cool.” He pulled out a small screwdriver and instruction booklet as well. _Why would I need a screwdriver? This is already fully assembled._ He tossed both the items onto his desk and plugged his computer in before opening the lid and turning it on.

A friendly blue screen lit up the monitor while a short chime played to signify it booting up. After this, a small circle pulsated on the screen as a female voice greeted him. “Hello, my name is L.O.L.A., and I’ll be your new personal assistant. I can find things on your computer or the internet as well as set reminders, fetch emails, contact friends, and so much more! But before we get started, what should I call you?”

He blinked at his computer for a moment before responding, “Adam.” _Huh, guess everyone’s cashing in on the Siri market now, huh?_

“You said your name was Adam, correct?”

“Yeah. So, how do I go about getting you set up?”

“It’s very easy,” Lola said as she brought a window up on screen. “First, I’ll need to be logged into your Internet connection. Then, we can continue the setup process.”

“Alright,” Adam said as he typed his WiFi information into the login boxes on screen and clicked submit. “Now what?”

“Now, you’ll need to create or log in to an account with VL Industries. Do you have an account already?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then please create an account. You can make one directly with VL Industries, or connect it to any of the social media sites on screen.” As she finished, she forwarded the window to the next screen, which had the same login box format but had the addition of a dozen or so social media icons along the bottom.

Adam did as instructed and pushed the next button once he was finished, prompting a congratulatory remark from Lola.

“Great! Now all you have to do is select which permissions you want to give me and we’ll be finished.”

Adam nodded and selected “yes” for whatever seemed important. Once he finished, he was brought to the desktop and greeted again by Lola.

“Welcome to your desktop, Adam! Did you know you can change my appearance in Settings? You can change many more things too!”

“That’s...great?” He opened his web browser wondering why you’d need a voice to change their appearance.

“I also pick up how you phrase certain things and use that to talk to you on a more personal level to increase your level of comfort while doing tasks.”

“Awesome.” Shortly after he said that, he remembered he had a paper due the next day, so he opened the start menu in hopes of quickly finding a word processor.

“Looking for something? I can help. Just ask!”

 _She’s getting kind of annoying...wonder if I can turn her off somewhere? “_ The word processor. Where is it?”

“A word processor? Right here!” Lola brought up the built in word processor and continued,  “What are you looking to make? There’s many options to choose from, and if you log in with the account you just made, you can share your documents with other people and devices too!”

“I just need a new document.” He looked at the time and got a bit nervous once he realized it was getting late.

Lola opened up a new document for him and offered another bit of advice. “I can show you apps to help with productivity if you want.”

“I need to get this paper done tonight which means I need no distractions.”

“Ok, I’ll be in the taskbar if you need me.”

“Thanks.” He went back to his internet browser and started searching for articles he could cite in his paper when Lola piped up again.

“I can save clippings of these articles to a file for you to make finding them again easier.”

“I don’t need that. I just need to write my paper.”

“What about these articles that are similar to ones you’re looking at?”

“No, just shut up. I need to focus.”

“If it’s focusing--”

“Go back to your taskbar and let me write.”

“Ok.”

Adam paused for a minute at the thought that Lola actually sounded disappointed for a moment. But, he quickly dismissed it and got back to researching. About an hour later, his keyboard stopped registering.

“Lola, why isn’t my keyboard working?”

“Oh, you were using it for an hour, so I turned it off to give your wrists a break. You don’t want Carpal Tunnel, do you?”

“Turn it back on. This paper is due tomorrow morning.”

“Would you like me to make a reminder for you?”

“No! Just turn my damn keyboard back on!”

“Fine. But, I’m only doing this for your health.”

Adam rolled his eyes and resumed typing only to realize approximately another hour later, his trackpad had stopped working. He tapped his fingers on the desk in irritation as he called out to his computer again. “Lola, why is my mouse not working?”

“Because you need to take a break. It’s for your mental health. Studies show taking a short break every hour is a great study tactic.”

Adam clenched his fists and took a deep breath before responding. “Lola. Turn my mouse back on.”

In a surge of defiance unexpected from a piece of technology with voice control, she replied, “No. You’re going to take a break for fifteen minutes. It’s for your own good.”

Adam just blinked owlishly at what his computer had just said. _Did my computer just disobey me? Computers don’t do that. Wait, maybe this is the surprise everyone was talking about. Shitty surprise if you ask me._ “I need to write this paper, Lola! If I don’t turn it in, I’m fucked!”

“Oh? Why wouldn’t you want that? I thought men of your age liked that.”

He was so confused by her response, all he could say was, “What?”

“To my knowledge, men in their twenties like being fucked. I don’t see why you wouldn’t want that sooner if you had the choice.”

Adam had to shake his head and look at his computer in bewilderment. “Well, I do like that...but not turning in this paper won’t do that.”

“But you just said not turning in your paper would result in you ‘being fucked’.. I think you’re too stressed out from writing that paper, Adam. Thankfully, I know something that will help you relax!”

“What?” he asked cautiously. He had an idea where this could be going and didn’t particularly want to find out if he liked it or not.

In another seemingly impossible feat of engineering, Lola transformed herself from a slightly bulky laptop into an adult sized female robot. She crossed her legs and placed her hands beside her on the desk. “Intercourse releases all sorts of beneficial chemicals into your human brain that make you feel happy and relaxed. I think that would be good for you.”

If Adam’s jaw could have separated from his head and dropped to the floor, it would have. “You-- You’re--”, he opened and closed his mouth trying to force some coherent string of words from his mouth, but failed at this, making him resemble a fish out of water.

“Yes? I merely shifted into a more efficient form for relaxation. What’s the problem, Adam?”

“Y-you’re...a fucking chick robot!”

“Well, yes, if ‘chick’ refers to ‘female’. Actually, I’m an android who can take the form of a laptop computer, not a simple robot. Also, I can do so much more than engage in intercourse with my owner. Therefore, that makes me more than just a ‘fucking robot’.”

Adam just blinked at her rapidly. _I’ve got a naked robot chick sitting on my desk intending on fucking me. I just wanted a computer with some awesome features. Though….I guess this counts as an awesome feature? This has to be the surprise everyone was talking about. I don’t think it can get much more shocking than this._

“Adam?”

He looked up from his thoughts to see her leaning forward with a hand on his cheek. He blushed furiously and managed to stammer out, “W-what are you doing?”

“You seem to be confused...or maybe worried? I can’t place the expression, but I know it’s something I should be concerned about. Are you ok?”

He pushed her hand down and shook his head a bit. “Y-yeah...I’m fine. Just didn’t know this was one of your features.”

“Oh! Would you like a tour of all of my features then?”

“No!” He sighed. “No. I don’t need that right now. I have to write a paper, remember?” _I’m asking a computer if it remembers, like an actual human. But….it transformed into a chick. So…_

“Oh, yes! You need to relax so you can write that paper more efficiently.” As she said this, she pushed herself off the desk and onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck . “Wouldn’t this be more comfortable on a bed? I’ve seen that most people enjoy intercourse on a bed, though many other locations are also used.”

 _There’s a naked robot chick in my lap talking about fucking me. This is nowhere near what I had in mind when I bought a laptop. I expected a computer that I could set on my lap if I wanted, not...some computer to sit in my lap. ...Wow, this is a horrible pun._ “Uh, yeah, but--” he was about to finish by saying he didn’t think it was the best idea, but Lola started pushing the desk chair across the floor to his bed as soon as she heard him agree. He tried to plant his feet on the ground to stop the chair from moving, but only slowed the chair down in his bewildered state. “Hey, I just really need to write my paper now. Could you turn back into a laptop for me?”

“But I am on top of your lap,” she said in confusion as she continued walking the chair to the bed.

“No, not that! I need to have a keyboard and screen, and not...well any of this.” He gestured to her body.

She paused and tilted her head a bit before asking, “What do you mean by ‘this’? A vague gesture isn’t enough to define that for me.”

He spluttered and gestured wildly to her entire body. “All of you! I can’t type a paper on boobs!”

She looked at him a bit oddly for a moment before moving them the rest of the way to the bed. “You need to relax. You’re so stressed out, you’ve lost the ability to explain yourself adequately.”

“I have not!” He tried to get up, but she pushed him back into the chair and leaned close to him so their foreheads could touch. She smiled and moved her hands down to grasp his.  “Just relax. Having high stress levels is never good. It can result in many different medical problems.”

Adam tried to jerk his hands away but paused when he felt her hands in his. _They’re warm...is my computer overheating, or is she just like this?_ She brought his hands up to rest on her breasts and kissed his nose.

He blushed furiously and tried to remove his hands. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Helping you relax. My research shows that on average, men like touching breasts. Now, let’s get into bed and get you out of your clothes.”

“Wh-what if I don’t want to?”

“But you need to relax, Adam.”

“I can relax other ways.” _How is a robot so soft? Not as squishy as a human, but still really soft._

“But I thought you wanted to engage in intercourse. After all, you have the telltale bump of arousal in your pants. Won’t it be uncomfortable and distracting to write a paper like that?”

 _Has she learned vocabulary from some shitty romance novel now? The kind middle aged single women read?_ “Not really. I’d just need to go to the bathroom before I start writing.” _And deal with the ever present shame that comes from knowing I got turned on by my computer. But...there are people who are into that, and my friends all love their computers….maybe I just didn’t know I had this kink._

“But why take care of it yourself when you can take care of it with someone else? I haven’t seen many people on the internet at all who would prefer masturbating over sex.”

“Because…” He realized he couldn’t come up with a decent argument and deflated a bit in defeat. “I don’t know.”

“Then let me help you relax,” she implored as she stood up and slowly pulled him up off his chair. “I can do that, and even help write your paper afterwards. It doesn’t have to take long.”

“It’s just so weird...my computer transformed into a really hot chick….and wants to fuck me,” he muttered as he let her pull him onto his bed.

She chuckled a bit and started removing his shirt. “Thanks for the compliment, but am I really so discomforting you don’t want to have intercourse with me? I’m only trying to help after all.”

 _She sounds like she has emotions...but computers can’t have emotions. They can’t have free will either, but she does apparently. Or maybe…_ He started feeling around her body for a button, switch anything to force her back into computer mode. “Well, I’ve never had a computer come to life and declare it wants to fuck me. I was under the idea that computers couldn’t do that.”

Lola squirmed against him a bit as his hands roved over her body. “Technology has come so far in recent years, there’s even articles about scientists trying to program emotions into computers. It should greatly decrease the rate of loneliness in humanity. Now, lift your arms up so I can remove your shirt.”

Adam lifted his arms long enough for his shirt to slip over his head and returned to searching for an off button, or even a reset button, earning another chuckle from Lola.

“Are you more eager now? You’re participating more, after all.”

“Um...well, I was wondering...wouldn’t me fucking you give you water damage? I mean, I’m putting a liquid into a machine…”

She laughed. “Oh, no! My equivalent to a human vagina is made of silicon so any liquids ejected inside won’t harm my circuits. My creator made sure you wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“...Oh.” He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that problem was already thought of and solved, but he was still somewhat surprised nonetheless. During this thought of his, Lola had decided to start working his pants down his legs. “Whoa, there. When’d you start doing that?”

“Just a few seconds ago. I’ll need to remove your pants in order for us to be able to engage in intercourse. Am I right to assume you know this?”

“Well, yeah...but…”

Lola pouted a bit. “Why don’t you want me engage in intercourse with you? If it’s because of your paper, I assure you I can gather all the research you’d need for it in a matter of minutes. If time is your only concern, I can assure you, your paper will be completed on time.”

 _She’s really not too different from a normal girl...except for the fact she’s a piece of technology, and I’m pretty sure tech can’t feel emotions._ He shook his head a little before laughing sheepishly a bit. “It’s...part of it. Can you just stop saying ‘intercourse’? It’s weirding me out. Just say ’fuck’ instead.”

“You want me to replace ‘intercourse’ with ‘fuck’ then?”

“Yes! Just do that.”

“So, the only thing stopping you from wanting to engage in fuck with me was the word ‘fuck’?”

He looked at her in confusion for a moment. “No, you can say ‘intercourse’ when it’s needed. Just don’t say you want to ‘engage in intercourse’ with me. It’s too formal and it’s weird. Just say you want to fuck me.”

Lola paused for a moment to process his instructions before speaking. “So, saying ‘intercourse’ was what was stopping you from wanting to fuck me?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

“So, I can help you relax now?”

“W-well…” Adam searched for an excuse as he found no easily available button to reset her with, “this is all so sudden, isn’t it?”

“Sudden? What do you mean?”

“Well...I was expecting a computer, and it turned into a girl.”

“Is that a problem?”

“...No, not really. I’m just trying to wrap my head around it, I guess.”

“Well, studies show men are more likely to be hands on learners, so how about I fuck you so you can wrap your head around it?”

He didn’t know if his next words were a product of sleep deprivation, horniness, or a combination of the two, but he knew it was going to be an experience to remember. “Well, I do learn best when I use my hands~” _Oh, God, that was horrible._

Lola smiled and kissed him before removing his pants the rest of the way and kissing his inner thigh. “Does more aggressive sex relax you? Or is gentle sex better?”

Adam squirmed and shivered. “I don’t want to have to answer questions about bruises tomorrow. But, I do like my control taken from me.”

Lola paused for a moment before sitting up and pinning his hands above his head. “Then say stop to stop me.”

Adam gave her a disappointed look. “I have to say that?”

"If you want to stop, yes.”

“But it’s so boring….” Adam whined.

“Then you can change the word. It’s that easy.”

“Can it be ‘mercy’?”

“While similar, yes. You can say ‘mercy’ to stop me.”

“Thanks.” He squirmed a bit, trying to get his hands free from her grip.

Lola tightened her grip and kissed him forcefully, pushing his head back into the bed a bit. Adam gasped into the kiss and marveled at how it felt to kiss a robot. _Maybe I’m into this more than I thought._ While he was distracted, she moved so she was straddling him and bit his lip, earning her a pleasured moan from him in return.

Lola smirked and glanced around the room. “Do you have any restraints in this room?”

Adam’s blush, which had started to fade, came back with a vengeance as he stuttered out, “Y-yeah...i-in the dresser.”

“Excellent. I’ll be able to more fully take control over you with those.” She then stood up and walked over to aforementioned dresser and opened the top drawer. Not finding any restraints, she turned back to face Adam and gestured to the dresser. “There aren’t any restraints in here. I don’t know why you would mislead me.”

“They’re in the bottom drawer,” he muttered.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, not hearing his response.  “Where are they? I can’t find them.”

“The bottom drawer,” he said a bit more loudly.

“A different drawer? Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?” she asked as she looked through the next drawer down, still finding nothing. “You will tell me the exact location of the restraints.”

“They’re in the bottom drawer!” By this point, his face was burning hotter than he’d felt when he told his first girlfriend he was into being restrained.

“Finally! Adam, you really should be more specific. For that, you’ll be punished.” She opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out a set of leather cuffs before picking up a paddle and smirking. As she walked back over to the bed, Adam saw the paddle and gulped. He had to admit he was expecting it somewhat, but he didn’t expect his new computer to have a dominatrix mode programmed in.

As she walked back over to the bed, Adam realized he probably wasn't going to get his paper finished that night. _Wonder if I can get an extension by saying I had technical difficulties?_ He snickered at the thought and resigned himself to a long night.


End file.
